


Sounds Like Radio Rebellion

by TallFlower



Series: Away from the Bar [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Cheesy, Concerts, Crush at First Sight, Cutesy, Drinking, Epic Bromance, Episode: s04e09 Last One Out of Beach City, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Girls' Night Out, Implied Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Implied Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes - Freeform, Implied Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Implied Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Emily Oxton - Freeform, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Music, Rock and Roll, Slice of Life, Steven Universe References, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFlower/pseuds/TallFlower
Summary: To woo a mysterious biker girl, Satya Vaswani will have to learn to let her hair down and go with the music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to my great friend MooMoo. I hope you like it hon~

Try as she might, both Lena and Angela were persistent; no matter what excuse Satya had thrown their way they managed to masterfully deflect it. Had some work to do? They’d offer to help. Didn’t have suitable attire? They’d offer to go shopping with her. Didn’t have the money for new clothes? They had plenty of outfits she could try on. Didn’t have enough money for the concert full stop? Don’t worry! McCree managed to get them in for a cheap price and they were all chipping in. She could easily repay them later on.

The only excuse she hadn’t used was to claim that she was rendered too weak to go due to a sudden flu. She knew Angela would take one look at her and know she was lying – it was the curse of being friends with a doctor.

Yes she could have just point-blank refused the offer but given the momentous occasion she didn’t have much of a choice; you see early into his twenties Jesse McCree decided to try and fulfill his lifelong ambition of becoming a musician. He took every show handed his way in the hope to be noticed by someone. _Anyone_.

He even met his husband playing one night while in a jazz restaurant. Apparently it was love at first sight, though Satya never believed in such silly things.

Time wore on. McCree kept himself busy, having numerous moments of high hopes just to fall straight on his face. He was now in his late thirties and not much had changed. The locals were his only fans, supporting him regularly. Despite years upon years of hard work and dedication progress wasn’t being made.

That is, until they met Hana Song.

Their introduction to Hana was pure circumstance. They were celebrating in Morrison and Reyes’ old pub as it was Mei’s birthday. Zarya went to the bar to order a round and that’s when she noticed the young woman by the door. She was supposed to be meeting her friends at a club called R+M. A close semblance to the name of their pub, the M&R. (Which made Jack and Gabriel bicker about who’s initials came first. _Again_.) Zarya, after a bit of intimidation and forcing her to show ID, welcomed her in. She enjoyed the vibe and accepted the offer, spending it with the typical occupants. Satya didn’t speak to her for long for she was tucked safely in the corner of their booth, seated just in-between her good friend Genji and Brigitte. Another big factor for her timidity was the fact that it generally took her a while to warm up to strangers. She managed to keep in contact with people such as Zarya and Lena after that night.

One thing lead to another and she was fully accepted as a usual.

She quickly learned of McCree’s struggles in the music industry and decided to lend a hand. By calling in a few favours Miss Song managed to land him the biggest gig of his career. He was to open for Lúcio Correia dos Santos.

Though Satya had never heard of him Amélie had assured her that he was quite famous. That being said she was only interested in classical music and this man seemed to perform mostly pop or electro swing. That type of music fascinated the Frenchwoman, so it was no surprise to learn she was an avid fan. She was ecstatic upon hearing the news (or as ‘ecstatic’ as Amélie could get).

Hana claimed that Lúcio was always happy to help unknown artists gain some traction and fell in love with the videos she had sent him of McCree performing.

Jobs were quickly distributed. Reyes went out of his way to establish that he was Jesse’s manager. Hanzo, as per usual, was tech. Genji wanted to be his bodyguard/roadie for the night. Satya, Mei, and Ana would drive. Plans were being arranged, schedules being postponed – it all happened so fast Satya couldn’t even keep up. And seeing everyone’s eyes light up especially Jesse’s big brown ones… there was no way she could have refused him.

She regretted the decision immensely, and had tried again and again to excuse herself from the event, but her fate was sealed.

The day had come and she was to prepare for the long night ahead.

It wasn’t that she didn’t wish to support him – on the contrary she was thrilled to see McCree get the offer – however being a mere drop in an endless ocean of screaming young fans wasn’t exactly in her comfort zone. Nor was drinking. Or dancing to rock or electronic music. Or generally going to big events.

Being dragged to the pub every Friday by Emily and Lena was enough. This was too big of a step.

Yet here she was, preparing for it.

She had hesitantly slipped into her simple white blouse and long blue skirt after coming home from work to find Angela, Lena, and Emily all milling around in her home. Emily and Lena were still getting ready however the doctor was fully dressed in her grey-and-black turtleneck and suit combo. Her blond curls were down past her shoulders, her big rimmed glasses gone to be replaced with contacts, her lips a bright shade of red. “Sorry for this, _min vän_ ,” she said when she found her in the kitchen, sitting down at her small table with her tablet in hand. From what she could see she was searching for a map. “Lena and Emily thought it would be nice if you got ready together. Hana is with them upstairs in the spare bedroom.”

“A thoughtful gesture,” she had said, setting her bag down on the table. She was suspicious of her truthfulness. Were they genuinely there to help her, or to ensure she went to the event? It was probably a mixture of the two. Nevertheless she went upstairs and checked up on the three. Hana was lying on the bed, her arms behind her head. She was decked out in a bright pink vest-top, leather leggings, and a big puffy fur coat lying just over her stomach like a blanket. Emily meanwhile was still wearing her tracksuit as she sat cross-legged on the floor, looking through her phone with images of hairstyles.

“Lena is in the bathroom gelling her hair,” Hana told her. “She left her jacket in the room for you. Just in case you didn’t have any clothes.”

 _I forgot about that lie_ , she thought to herself, trying hard not to wince. Trying being the word. “Very well then,” she said, nodding her head and backing out of the room. “I’ll get myself ready.”

Just as she was backing out of the hall the bathroom door swung open, revealing Lena. As per usual she wore a big, bright smile that nearly engulfed her entire face. “Hiya, pet!” she beamed, fixing her striped shirt. Her hair, surprisingly, wasn’t gelled to its normal spikiness. Instead it was combed down flat. A classical fedora was perched on her head (one she recognised as a gift from Emily), and her aviators sat comfortably on the rim. Though her fringed still rebelled, curling slightly at the ends. “Better get ready sharpish. We’ll have to head real soon. If we finish before you we’ll be in the Love Bug.” She pointed her two index fingers at her like they were a pair of guns, clicking her tongue suggestively after saying, “Wear something pretty for me, will ya?”

 _Wear something pretty_.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, her eyes roaming up and down her outfit with a critical eye. Sure she looked acceptably attractive however… she felt as though she hadn’t captured that sharpness that the others had. That _edge_ . That _style_. The others looked like they were going to a party and were about to have the time of their lives. She looked as though she was about to have an adequate lunch with an old friend she hadn’t seen in a few years. Even the application of her long blue earrings didn’t spice things up.

Her hands went to her hair, which cascaded over her left shoulder like a river of black. She began to braid it in the hope it would help her achieve… whatever she wanted to achieve. Nothing. She looked at her reflection and still found nothing that could compare to the three other ladies.  

 _This was a mistake_ , she began to think to herself, feeling her breath quicken ever so slightly. Panic began to flick up from her chest and licked at her throat, threatening to tighten the muscles. _I should have just declined from the very beginning. Look at yourself; your idea of having a risqué night out is to go out with Angela’s house next door to do a puzzle. Do you honestly believe you can go to an outdoor concert? She began to rise from her chair, clasping her hands together on her chest. Screw it she’ll tell Angela she’s sick and apologise to Jesse the next time she saw him. Maybe give him a celebratory bottle of wine_ —

On the top of the counter her phone buzzed, alerting her of a message. She grabbed at it and with the press of a button the screen flashed up.

> **From: Genji Shimada**
> 
> **Yo! I’m sorry for not calling earlier as promised. We are still preparing the stage. Practice has gone over time so we won’t have time to grab dinner. Would you mind collecting some sandwiches?  Jesse has made it clear to not allow Ziegler make them, though. He said and I quote that “she can enjoy her sad cardboard bread on her own”. He also says he’ll dedicate a song for you if you do. ;)**
> 
> **Also got word from Fareeha! Turns out she could get flights over after all. She’s on the road as we speak. We shall finally meet this elusive Amari! After all these years! So far Jesse still hasn’t a clue despite a few close calls. He’s still nervous about tonight. A crowd is already here and it’s quite large.**

Before she could even begin to reply one more message came in from the youngest Shimada;

> **From: Genji Shimada**
> 
> **I understand you are not very comfortable at occasions such as this, so I want you know how proud I am and how grateful McCree is for your effort. I wanted you to know that if you feel unnerved at any point just come to me and we’ll go somewhere quiet. I managed to charm the two other guards so they would not mind if I left for a few moments. I will see you there!**

After reading the messages Satya set the phone on her lap and closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing with a technique Angela had shown her. In her mind she imagined a circle. With each inhale it would stretch and widen, and upon exhale the circle would close in on itself until it became a dot. Slowly, methodically.

Though the doctor didn’t have much experience with panic attacks she did suffer from high amounts of stress. She assured her it was only natural due to the life of a major surgeon. When she had found that the technique had worked for her she passed it down to Satya in the hope it would help her as well. While it wasn’t successful a hundred percent of the time she was thankful for the advice.

_Deep breath in, exhale. Deep breath in, exhale._

With her dread subsiding she opened her eyes, knitting her eyebrows together. No. She wasn’t going to let her fears control her. She was going to go. Her mind was set on it; McCree needed support and she was going to do her part. Satya Vaswani was going to go to a Correia dos Santos concert with her group of friends and was going to have fun.

She tucked her phone into her blouse pocket, pulling her shoulders back and keeping her head high as she stared herself up-and-down in the mirror. Albeit the problem of her outfit had yet to be resolved. That ruined her sudden burst of confidence slightly, letting her shoulders drop. She was back to square one again.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she could see Lena’s beloved leather jacket protruding a little in her wardrobe.

 

xXx

 

A few seconds later she was out of the door, climbing into the driver’s seat of her precious Beetle.

Angela was sitting at her side in the passenger’s seat, her nose stuck in the pamphlet Hana had given them a few days earlier. “I couldn’t make it out online, but I recognise the road here on the map. I will be able to easily direct you once—” Her lovely blue eyes had bounced to Satya during her rambling and she made a double take. Her mouth hung agape in surprise. “Is that the lipstick Ana gave you for your birthday?”

“It is indeed,” Satya said, curling her now blue lips into a smile as she fiddled for her seat-belt. Miss Amari was right; as bold as the colour was it suited her. Once in she fixed the rear-view mirror so she could see Lena in the back with Hana and Emily. Hana was slouched on one side, her feet resting on the back of Angela’s seat, while Emily sat in her bright red baby-doll dress with legs crossed so not to take up much room. Leaving the poor aeroplane pilot squished in the middle. Her eyes were wide in amazement just like the doctor’s. “And this is your jacket, Mrs Oxton. I promise to return it by the end of the night in pristine condition.”

“No worries, luv. I like this new feisty Vaswani,” she said, giving a cheeky wink.

Emily couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Could you stop being a chronic flirt for five minutes?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at her. “We have enough girlfriends as it is because of you.”

“I _flirt_ , therefore I _am_. And don’t pretend like you don’t love it.” She leaned forward and tapped the armrest in-between Satya and Angela with her fingers. “Now let’s hit it before we die of old age.”

With the turning of the keys the ignition roared to life and Satya reversed out of the driveway. With Angela there to guide her they were on the road to the concert in no time. It would take roughly an hour before they’d arrive – and this wasn’t including stopping to get the food.

“I can’t believe Jesse said such things about my gluten-free bread,” Angela said after Satya had explained their hunt for a store. “I make those loaves for everyone in the M&R every week. Tch. Typical. He hasn’t even performed and he’s already become a primadonna.”

Emily was the one to raise to his defence; “In fairness now I think he’s despised it for a long time now and just couldn’t say it to your face.”

“Still, it poses the question,” the doctor turned her head to stare at everyone at the back. “Who else doesn’t like the _loaves of handmade bread_ that I _slave_ over _every single Friday of every single week_ all year round?” No answer. Everyone was too afraid to answer her question. Satya decided to throw her two cents into the hat, saying that she rather enjoyed her baking. “I know you do, _min vän_. I’m sceptical of others’ thoughts.”

Suddenly Hana popped up with a shaky announcement, holding up her phone like she was reading out a proclamation. “Hey guys, listen up. Amélie just said she arrived. Basically everyone is there – their all chilling around McCree’s trailer. The only ones who haven’t shown up is this Fareeha chick and us.” She shoved the phone in her coat pocket.

“Aw, hell, I knew we should’ve left earlier,” came a groan from Lena. “We’re missing out on all the banter.”

Satya looked at the time on the car radio. They had all agreed to meet up early, but they would still make it in plenty of time for the show.

Angela, having halted her interrogation (for now), let out a sigh as she leaned into her seat. “I still can’t believe Fareeha is coming,” she said. She rested her head on her knuckles, allowing the nostalgia wash over her as she looked out of the widow. Trees and bushes and long, rolling fields passed before her very eyes. “Jesse will be so happy to see her. As will I. The last time we met she was still a teenager.”

“Didn’t she sign up for the army when Ana moved away first?” Lena asked.

“Yes. Her mother was furious about it, but couldn’t stop her. She’s been in the rankings ever since. Unfortunately she gets limited leave and most of it is spent working, ironically. Which is why we haven’t seen her even though Ana moved back. She must be in her thirties now. _Min Gud_. How time flies. I feel positively ancient.”

“Hush now.” Satya waved an arm dismissively. “You don’t look a day over forty.”

There was a long pause. “I’m thirty-seven.”

“Oh,” was all she could manage to say. Before the uncomfortable situation could truly sink in they all caught sight of a petrol station by the side of the road. Immediately she began to swing the car around, pulling into the small lot. She didn’t need to meet Angela’s gaze to know she was glaring at her. Whatever favour she had gained over the whole bread debacle was lost. With a bit of fumbling she managed to unlock her seatbelt and slid out of the car. “I’ll be right back,” she called before closing the door behind her. Her warm cheeks began to sting once outside in the cool evening air. The sky was still a soft blue, but she could see the orange streaks beginning to appear on the horizon. By the time McCree would be done it would be completely dark.

The lot was mostly empty save for the Beetle and a young woman by her motorcycle. She was parked beside one of the concrete walls that housed around the station. She gave a quick glance in her direction – the distance and dimness limited her sight so she couldn’t see her facial features, but she did note her outfit. A black tank-top, a red plaid shirt tied around her waist. She also saw that she wore those impractical jeans with holes and tears on them, making her grovel in dissatisfaction.

The sound of a car door slamming tore Satya’s brief attention away. All of a sudden Hana was by her side, shrugging her coat further around her. “I need to stretch my legs,” she explained. “I was starting to cramp. Also Angela went back to talking about the bread and I don’t need that intensity in my life, you know?”

“So you left them on their own?” Satya asked, stepping through the electric doors. The inside of the shop looked as dreary and drab as the outside. The place was cast in an unpleasant shade of fluorescent light, causing everyone underneath to look like they were about to die. The cashier behind the desk had his tired eyes downcast to a gossip magazine, not even acknowledging the girls.

Hana shrugged her slip shoulders, pulling her coat closer around her. She couldn’t help but think she looked like a newly hatched chick with it on. “Yeah. Survival of the fittest.” She stopped, glancing around until she spotted a fridge. “I’m going to get a soda. BRB.”

And so Hana skipped away towards the fridge to find herself a cool beverage. Satya on the other hand went by the coffee machine just by the counter, keeping her sights to the small selection of packaged bread before her instead of at the cashier. His dull eyes were on her now, awaiting to serve them with little to no enthusiasm judging by how he sighed. She mulled over by the rickety shelves, picking a few up into her arms after reading all of the labels and sell-by dates. _Not exactly desirable but it will have to do_ , she thought to herself. She supposed this store was meant to conveniently serve, not make lasting impressions. There was a soft ding from behind her and Satya turned her head over her shoulder slightly to see if any of the other girls had decided to join them.

The automatic doors slid open to reveal possibly the most alluring woman Satya ever had the grace to see. She stood with her back straight as a poker and her head held high. She carried herself with the type of confidence and regality Satya could only dream of. Estimated age was roughly mid-to-late twenties. Her tank-top showed her muscle-bound arms and lined stomach. On her left shoulder were paintings of sharp, impressively intricate designs of eagles flying up along her arm. Her jeans clung to her lower-half. Her legs, just like the rest of her, were long and powerful. An impressive physique only achieved through determination and hard-work, she could tell. Her observation was only confirmed upon noticing a dog tag glimmer around her neck and down her chest. An army woman it would appear.

Despite the awful lighting her russet brown glowed with nothing but warmth and youth. A distant muffling echoed somewhere in the distance however she didn’t pay any heed. All of her attention was on the woman who was striding towards the coffee machine just across the cashier. Everything seemed to fall away as she moved in beside her. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at her as she placed a cup beneath the faucet and began to make herself something, causing Satya’s heart to beat faster. Such a friendly, inviting thing, was her smile. It wasn’t all encompassing like Lena’s or as small and frail as Angela’s – it played like a wink, with one corner perked up and her eyebrows raised. She could see another tattoo just below her right eye. Two long swirls of black just on the lower lid, exaggerated by her winger mascara. It looked vaguely familiar to her though she didn’t know where.

“Hey there,” she hummed. She indicated her head to her figure. “I love your jacket. May I ask where did you buy it?”

Her voice was honey to her ears. Smooth, rich, inviting. Rolling the “r” ever so slightly.

 _Just stay calm_ , she told herself, swallowing down hard. _Look cool. Look casual. Think about the circle and breathe._ Instead of setting down the sandwiches she piled them onto one hand, using the other to try and pry herself a cup. Accidentally she took the entire stack and watched as they all began to slip out onto the counter and onto the floor. Realizing her mistake she tried to gather them before they fell however failed in doing so and her sudden movements caused the sandwiches to drop with them. They all bounced to the floor despite her desperate attempts.

At this stage Satya could feel the sweat dripping from her. The mysterious woman was looking at her, her smile looking decidedly more strained than before.

“I… uh…” Satya stammered, bending to her knees to pick everything up.

“Hold on,” the stranger said, placing her coffee down on the counter like a normal human being would. Satya could see that she was trying to make the situation lighter. She, too, hunched down to the floor. “Here, let me help you.”

“Thank you but it’s quite alright,” she insisted, grabbing onto the last cup and sliding it back into place. She side-stepped the mysterious woman and placed the food onto the counter, producing money from her wallet as he scanned her purchases. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the woman rise with a shrug, taking her drink away with a wave to the cashier before going back outside. She started to collect the food into a folded red bag she kept within her purse, tacking them together.

_How much of a jester are you? You have completely humiliated yourself. Honestly you had one duty and that was to not make yourself look foolish. Honestly you are so worthless I wonder why you even try—_

“…atya…. Sa… a… Satya!”

The call of her name snapped her back to earth. She turned her head to the side to find Hana by her sleeve, drink in hand. “Are you okay? You’ve just been… standing here.”

She looked back down at the bag, which was now all nearly tied. She took it off the counter and apologised to the cashier, trying to keep her focus in hand. She made her way to the doors, repeating a mantra; _You are going to the concert. You are going to the concert._ _You are going to the concert._

“Hey, wait!” A plea that she could hear behind her, followed by hurried footsteps and sliding. Finally she caught up to her and tugged at her shoulder. Not enough to send any pain but enough to fully pull her around to face her. Hana’s eyes were sharp, furrowed. “I think you should talk to her again.”

Satya shook her head. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Why on earth would I?”

“Because you need to live a little and she clearly thought you were somewhat charming by how she was grinning like a doofus.”

Without another word she reached out and took hold of the food bag, pointing a finger at the other side of the car park. Satya’s golden eyes followed her direction to find the mysterious woman by her bike once more. When she looked back she saw that she was left on her own. Hana’s back was to her as she sulked her way back to the Beetle with the others.

For a while she considered just heading back and pretending as though she had a conversation with the woman, but she knew that all four of them would watch her like a hawk. They’d probably only push her to do it again. She could practically hear Lena cheer her on; “Go on, Vaswani. Use that nerve you had earlier. Go talk to her. Flirt with her. Get her number.”

In her mind she could hear them all assuring her and having her back. And that brought on a sense of companionship inside of her. It warmed her, fuelled her up. _I’m going to do it_ , she thought to herself, fixing her skirt and closing up the leather jacket. _I’m going to talk to her. I’m going to tell her my name. I’m going to flirt. I’m going to have fun and be wild and go to a concert. I can do this._

Feeling as though her knees might give out any moment, Satya took in a deep breath and struggled forward one step at a time until she was eventually by the mysterious woman’s side.

The mysterious woman, who was bringing her cup to her lips as she stared at the bike’s engine, slowly looked up. Once more her award-winning smile seemed to melt her heart. “Why hello again.” After taking a quick swig of her coffee, she stood up. “Can I help you?”

“Uh,” she stammered. With a meek cough she straightened herself up, trying to copy her cool stance. She held out an extended hand towards her. “I am sexual,” she blurted out, then viciously shook her head. “No, wait I meant I’m S…” The name died on her lips. Every bone in her body went rigid, every muscle turned to stone. Panic began to rise up her body like water would creep up into a sinking ship. It tried to drown her, and all she could do was silently plea for help.

She was kidding herself.

She really couldn’t do this.

With her eyes to the floor, she managed to turn her heels and began to make her way to the car. If she didn’t move swiftly they’d be late.

If the mystery woman made any attempt to call for her, it was nothing but a muffle in the background. Her ears seemed to ring, her sight a little blurry. She didn’t dare look back for fear of seeing the woman reach out in concern or laugh at her face. Though she couldn’t decide which thought was worse.

Stifling a sniff she got back into the warm car. Lena and Emily were deep into a conversation – from the little snippets she gleaned it was about who refuses to eat the doctor’s bread. Hana, surprisingly, wasn’t glued to the window like she thought she was. Instead she was on her phone, it's white light illuminating her face. She wasn’t sure if any of them even saw what had transpired.

The weight of a hand was suddenly on her shoulder. “ _Raring_ ,” Angela murmured, leaning in close. Her hand tightened. “Are you alright? You look upset.”

_I am such a fool._

“I’m perfectly fine,” she replied, putting her seatbelt on. After patting her hand away she quickly rubbed the back of her hand against one of her eyes, wiping away the dampness that was starting to form.

“Did you talk to her?” came Hana’s voice from the back.

Angela looked over her shoulder. “Talk to whom?”

Satya decided to ignore both of their questions. Instead she said, “We better move.” Quickly she turned the keys and back out of the driveway. On the road she watched the station grow smaller and smaller in the rear-view mirror. Neither the doctor nor Hana brought it up again.

_Such a stupid, stupid fool._

 

xXx

 

The rest of the journey was mostly done in silence. Emily and Lena had noticed how Angela had dropped her grudge and picked up on the silent concern building for their comrade. Of course Satya didn’t bring anything up. All she wanted to do was sink into her seat in the hope it would consume her.

With no further distractions they reached their destination in no time; just on the left of the clean road was an old pathway where they could see other cars driving down into to a field. In a few minutes they found a suitable parking space within the maze of vehicles. Turned out Genji wasn’t over dramatizing the size of the crowd.  Hundreds of human bodies mingled and swayed in one clump, as though controlled by a hive mind.

No wonder Jesse was nervous – the biggest crowd he had ever performed in front of was a crowd at a local fair. This was an entirely new beast for him. As was it new for Satya, who clung close to Emily as they made their way to the stage.

“Genji said someone is there waiting for us to bring us around to the trailer,” Hana told them over the noise. “We just need to go on the left-hand side of the stage and that’s where they’ll let us in.”

“Awesome!” Lena sang, bouncing on her toes.

The gang began to snake their way through the crowd, chatting away as they did. Satya held her own arms for a bit of comfort, keeping her eyes downcast. Shame had now become her coat, fully replacing the evening’s earlier ‘ _feistiness_ ’.

 _I’m such a fool, I’m such a fool_ , she repeated over and over in her mind. They made it to the side of the stage, where two tall men in suits were standing in front of a chain of rope. The rounder one of the two, who hand his hair up in a spiky ponytail and dark sunglasses on, stuck out a hand. Before he could say anything, a familiar voice called to them. Amélie Lacroix’s tall, slim frame came into view just behind them. Her arms were stretched out wide as she swaggered forward to them, hips swinging with each step.

“Finally,” the Frenchwoman exclaimed, hopping over the rope to gather Emily and Lena into her arms. “We thought you were lost, _mes amours_.”

“Lost?” Lena asked.

“Don’t act surprised. You’d both lose your way underneath a blanket.”

“Ow, you wound us, luv!”

“Yeah, moody-breaches, ease up there,” Emily gave her a quick peck on the cheek before breaking off the hug. She held up a small bag they had found in the car. “We heard four certain boys were dying of starvation.”

Three more familiar faces came up from behind her; Zarya and Mei were huddled close together along with the great Ana Amari herself. The couple managed to separate themselves as they greeted the new arrivals, but Satya couldn’t help but notice Ana seemed more distracted. Her mouth was set in a pout, arms over her chest. She kept turning her head, eyes scanning the crowd around them. She assumed she was searching for her daughter, hoping to catch sight of her. Had she still not arrived?

With their hellos done Amélie showed a pass and muttered something over the jeering crowd, causing the rounder to unhook the rope and allow them around the back. “ _Merci_ , Mako,” she said to them while passing. Rather sweetly Angela made a point of thanking him by waving at him, moving him to wave back.

Satya watched the moment in silence – certainly coming off as less inviting when she passed them. She gave them nothing but a curt nod when she passed. Cold, indeed, but could you blame her? In that moment she was too consumed with her own thoughts. She replayed what had happened over and over again in her mind like some crappy TV show. She knew the exact moments when the fake audience laughter would arise, when they’d show her to be the joke she really was.

_I shouldn’t have talked to her. I shouldn’t have gotten out of the car. I shouldn’t have agreed to this. I shouldn’t be here—_

Suddenly she felt an arm loop around her shoulder, pulling her close. She looked up to see Genji grinning at her. “Yo,” he said, patting her arm. He was dressed similarly as the two guards, a little name tag and all. “And so the small wallflower blooms into a gorgeous rose. You’ve made quite the transformation, if I must say.”

Satya did not return the affection, nor did she comment on his own clothing. (As dapper as he was; he was dressed the same as the two guards, a fitted black and white suit with a little name tag opposite to his breast pocket.) She sat back and watched those around her take up on his offer of a light, breezy conversation. Though his easy going demeanour was usually welcome, not tonight. She simply wasn’t in the mood for any of this.

“You certainly look smart yourself,” Emily had said.

“I take my job as roadie and bodyguard seriously, Mrs Oxton.” As he said this he flicked at his badge with a smug pursing of his lips. Proof of his self-proclaimed ‘high importance’.

Before she could respond they found themselves at the caravan. It was smaller than the other trailers, and instead of a metallic chrome it was a light red colour. Satya recognised it as Jack’s old camping caravan. He had brought it out a few summers ago when they all decided to have a trip together to a lake. She fondly remembered sleeping on the floor with the other ladies, listening carefully to all of the tall-tales being shared. They’d all try to lie there for a few moments but would erupt into hysterical laughter over the stupidest of things. Mei sneezing, the rustling of covers, the sound of Reyes’ snoring, Angela cracking a horrendous pun. All of them were delirious from lack of sleep but no one complained. She had known them for a while at that point so felt perfectly comfortable around everyone.

Instead of those lovely memories washing over her she was only reminded of how uneasy she felt in that moment and how she’d do anything to escape.

Zarya lifted a hand and knocked on the trailer door that they had all found themselves standing in front of. Rustling could be heard inside, and seconds later McCree’s head popped out of the swinging door. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the bag in Emily’s hand. “Please god tell me that’s what I think it is,” he said. Over his shoulder was Hanzo, standing on his toes so he could see everyone as well. His hair was free from its usual ribbon, pooling around his shoulders. Rather uncharacteristically he wore a cowboy hat and a flannel shirt – possibly to show support for his beloved.

“They bring delicacies from the finest petrol station in all of the land,” Genji claimed.

“Oh sweet hallelujah,” he breathed, stepping to the side so they could all line in. He disappeared from the door but she could faintly hear him telling Gabriel to wake up. When he returned he stumbled forward, going onto his knees before Emily and hugging her waist. He pressed his face into her stomach. “I thought I’d never see a meal ever again,” he could faintly be heard.

“Stop being dramatic,” Hanzo said, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Despite his serious tone, a grin was plastered on his face. He inclined inside the caravan, guiding everyone inside.

Soon the place was packed with people – McCree, Gabriel, Hanzo, and Ana squished themselves onto the small couch. The three men eat their food on the small desk in front of them. Genji, Hana, and Mei sat crossed legged on the bottom of the bunk which was situated to their right. Lena and Satya managed to grab the top bunk. Amélie decided to leave for a moment to catch a smoke while Emily went to offer a snack to the two bodyguards, Reinhardt and Mako. Zarya and Jack were regulated to standing near the front of the Caravan, where they leaned against the walls.

“No, listen to me, Zarya,” Jack was saying, pointing the tip of his beer bottle at her. “If you see a bear, you have to lie down on the ground and pretend to be dead.”

“The bear would just eat you!” she insisted. “If you make yourself look big it will leave you alone. It would see you as a threat.”

“What? No! That’s not how it works. If you do that you’re only inviting the bear into a fight.”

“And if someone takes your strategy you’re only inviting it to eat your ‘pretend’ corpse.”

“Can we all just safely agree that if ya see a bear ya should run the fuck away?” McCree suggested, bringing his own beer to his lips. The two turned to him viciously and began yelling about how foolish his strategy was, causing him to nearly spit it his swig. Gabriel laughed like a hyena at their attempts of explaining to Jesse how much of a bad idea running from a bear is.

The place was alive with chatter and sniggering, however up above them all was Satya. In her hands was her own bottle, not even having taken a sip. She could see Lena bouncing her legs in the hope a conversation would eventually come around, but she’d be waiting a very long time. Or until one or both of her girlfriends came back.

_I shouldn’t have come._

_I shouldn’t have come._

_I shouldn’t have come._

_I shouldn’t have come._

Genji’s head suddenly popped up in front of them. “Hey, Lena? Mind if we switch for a bit?” he asked, placing two hands on the edges of the bed.

“Yeah, luv, no problem!” she said, slipping off the bed with ease. Possibly sick of Satya’s passive silence and wanted the banter she so patiently waited for.

In no time at all Genji settled himself in her place, leaning back on the wall. He placed a hand behind his head so he could be comfortable. “So,” he said, his voice slightly low. As if he didn’t want anyone else to hear. “I was talking to Hana and Angela down below.”

Embarrassment flooded back to her again, like a wave crawling back up the beach, causing her stomach to lurch. Her fingernails began to tap on brown glassy surface of the bottle. “I see,” was all she said, eyes glued to her feet. In that moment all she wanted to do was go home, curl onto her bed, and pretend like nothing happened.

“Hana said you talked to someone in the petrol station. Someone pretty cute.” There was a short pause. “… Angela said you looked like you were about to cry when you came back to the car…”

She shrugged her shoulders in response. "It was nothing.”

"You’ve barely talked all night.”

“I'm normally quiet.”

“No, not to this extent you’re not. Something happened and you’re beating yourself over it, aren’t you?”

Her silence spoke volumes. She shifted her seating position, uncrossing her knees so she might hug them. She allowed herself to bury her face in the little space between her arms, trying to hide her features from him.

A few short seconds later, she felt a hand resting on her back. “Did I ever tell you of my first time sneaking out of the house?” Genji let out a small chuckle, then without waiting for confirmation he went on to tell his story; “I was eighteen at the time. My father had just passed away and our mother had locked herself in her room out of despair. Hanzo tried to press on like it was nothing, though I knew he was secretly hurting as well. If not more so.” His voice became quieter, as if paranoid someone might be listening. “I on the other hand did not feel as sorrowful as everyone else. Instead I became more reflective upon the sudden reminder of my own mortality. It was then I realized that despite my age I had yet to travel outside Hanamura. So like any idiotic self-absorbed teenager faced with the death of a loved one for the first time I decided to ‘live on the edge’ and sneak out one night.

“As soon as I was over the wall I stole a bike and left the town, going into a nearby city. The first thing I saw was a club and decided to settle inside. Not many people were there that night but a handsome man caught my eye at the bar. I could see he was already but as I’ve said. I was young and foolish. I believed I could easily woo him. I sat myself at the other end of the bar, an idea forming in my mind. I had seen many movies that showed the hero slide a glass over to a lovely lady and winning their graces easily. I thought it would be simple. I ordered two drinks, flicked it over to him, and it fell over the edge and onto the floor because of how hard I skimmed it on the counter. Sure I got his attention but it’s wasn’t favourable. In my panic I ordered another drink and carefully inched it over to him. He must have found me amusing because he allowed for me to carry on flirting with him. One thing lead to another and rather stupidly I had told him where I was from. He saw the tattoos and put two and two together.” He let out a sigh. “As it turned out, he was in a neighbouring gang.”

At this Satya’s head lifted, eyes wide. She, like everyone in the group, knew that the two Shimada’s were a part of a gang family until they fled Japan to escape their criminal past – or to put it more accurately _Hanzo’s_ criminal past. From what little information they had they knew Genji never did anything to help the family, but Hanzo didn’t have such luck. She didn’t know anything further than that due to how their secrecy. (Not that she wanted to know anyway; Hanzo was a sweet, caring man, and more than likely he was unrecognizable from his younger self. She wasn’t interested in criticising his former life nor distorting his current one.) This was the first time she explicitly heard anything about it. “What did you do?” she asked.

“I did the only thing I could think of – I ran out of there as fast as I could and drove back to the castle. I was sincerely grateful that in my desperate attempts to impress I actually didn’t drink anything. He, on the other hand, had plenty and could barely walk straight let alone catch me.” His fingers went to clench at the bridge of his nose, as if reliving the events pained him. “I had never been so humiliated in my life. I went back into my room scared shitless. I was expecting to get assassinated in my sleep so I was up all night. Next morning we were all told to never return to their turf ever again. I eventually told Hanzo and then I had to worry if _he’d_ be the one to kill me.” He pointed to himself. “As you can see that didn’t happen, but if you were in my shoes you would have understood my fear.”

She sat there completely stunned. “Genji, as amusing as that story was,” she said, “how is it meant to make me feel better about my current situation?”

“Well…” he paused, trying to find the right words. “…When you flirted with a pretty lady, she offered some help. When _I_ tried to flirt, I nearly got stabbed.”

This statement was so bizarre and unhelpful to her, that Satya sat there in amazement before bursting into laughter. The youngest Shimada had the uncanny ability of always rising her spirits. Even just a little. It was his relaxed nature – it made him quite easy to talk to, and she always appreciated his presence. A few seconds later she was doubled forward, trying to cover her face in her hands to muffle her giggling.

“I’m glad someone can find my misfortune amusing,” he said as soon as she had stopped.

She lifted a hand to pat his shoulder. “Thank you, Genji.”

“No need to thank me. I’m just glad to see you enjoying yourself again.” He looked down at her outfit, frowning. “Isn’t that Lena’s jacket?”

She lifted the bottle in one of her hands. “It is indeed. I borrowed it for the night. Isn’t it just exquisite on me?”

"Yes, it's quite nice." He pointed to her bottle. "Are you going to drink that anytime soon?"

"No," she said, giving it over to him. "I'm the driver tonight. I just took it to be nice."

He smiled as he took a swig. "You're so odd, Vaswani. Never change."

Things began to unwind, and sometime later Emily came back through the door. “Hey,” she said walking towards the two on the bunkbed, who were now happily nattering like everyone else. “Genji? The two guards kinda need your help. There’s this lady trying to get in without a pass but she knows us apparently? I can’t recognize her so I thought that you might know since I’m still new?”

“I understand, I’ll go out,” he said, handing his drink to Satya.

“I’ll keep you company,” she decided, also slipping down the bed. She placed the bottle onto the small counter, which was starting to get pretty full from everyone else's drinks.

The two of them began to make their way down to the rope. Outside the sky was turning a soft blue and orange as the sun was about to set. She could see that they were nearly back at the two other bodyguards, who were standing stoically before a fan who must have been hackling them. As they walked he had asked her to describe this gorgeous human being she managed to mess up in front of. Satya struggled to find the words to fit her.

“She was quite tall,” Satya began, unsure as how she’d capture the mysterious woman’s charm. “Very muscular. Was wearing those jeans I despise. The ones with the holes and tears.”

“Ripped jeans?”

“Yes, those.”

“Hehe. Bet you didn’t mind them on her.”

“You are disgusting! Anyway she had chin length hair, quite dark—”

He rather unexpectedly interrupted her. “Did she have the same tattoo as Ana on her right eye?”

It was a statement that made Satya’s blood freeze. How could he have known such a specific detail about her appearance? This was when she noticed him looking off into the distance. He gently put his hand on her head and turned her to face forward. Just before front of the two bodyguards was, of all people, the very same woman. She stood with her arms across her chest, pouting. A stance that was eerily familiar.

“Come on let me in,” she begged.

“I’m sorry, young lady,” the older said, extending a giant paw. From his brogue she guessed that he was originally from Germany. “If you do not have a pass we cannot allow you through.”

“But I know the guy performing!”

“Yes, ah, I assume you’d know Lúcio if you were at one of his concerts.”

“No, I mean I know the guy opening for him. Personally. Please I’m extremely late as it is—”

Genji told her to wait, racing off toward the two bodyguards to hopefully solve whatever issue was being discussed. Satya couldn’t tear her eyes away. She couldn’t move or breathe. All of the blood was leaving her body, seeping into the ground beneath her. She was a deer stuck in headlights with nowhere to run to.

Of all the concerts to go to she had to come here.

She watched in horror as the rope was lifted by Genji and they were trotting back to her. “You won’t believe this!” he said as soon as he was by her side again, pulling the woman forward. “Satya, this is Fareeha Amari. Ana’s daughter. Fareeha, this is Satya Vaswani.”

Surprisingly, having this knowledge didn’t help matters. At all.

Satya stared up at Fareeha’s face, watching as she turned on that dashing lopsided smile of hers. “We have to stop bumping into each other like this,” she said.

He let out a fake gasp, putting his hand to his mouth, acting as though they hadn’t just been speaking about her. “ _What?_ You two know each other?  _Wow._ Well. What a small world we live in.”

A short awkward beat passed between all three of them before there was a call from the older bodyguard, causing them to all look over. “Genji!” he yelled, waving a hand. The rounder one of the two was charging forward into the crowd. “Genji, come quickly! The man with the fireworks has come back!”

“ _Again?_ Alright, hold on Rein.” He rolled his eyes and then nodded his head to the girls. “Excuse me. Tell Jesse good luck for me, I might be gone for a while.” Just as he was about to leave he managed to mouth “I’m sorry” towards Satya before turning and racing back towards the crowd, leaping over the rope to try and catch up with the other guard.

And so for the second time that night Satya was left alone with a ridiculously attractive woman. _Think about the circle,_ she thought, trying to desperately remember how her lungs functioned.

Fareeha paid no heed of how rigid she seemed as they began to walk all the way back to Jesse’s trailer. “Twice in the same night, huh? If I had known you were coming here I would have asked for a ride. Would’ve been easier than repairing the bike on my own. It was a nightmare.”

Silence.

“So, how do you know McCree?”

Silence.

“I assume that’s how you got in here, anyway. I heard a lot of his friends were coming as well…”

More silence.

This time she did take notice, looking back at Satya. She slowed down her pace, scratching the back of her head with her hand. “Listen, I’m clearly making you nervous. And, look, it wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable I was just trying to… well, you know.”

Pressure seemed to be building around them. Satya bit her lip. What was her intentions back at the shop? Was Hana right? Was she charmed by her? Was she flirting with her _now_? Swallowing down hard, she managed to speak; “Know what?”

Fareehra’s eyes seemed to widen. A small blush coloured her cheeks. “Well, you’re pretty… pretty. I’m sure all types of people try to flirt with you.” She let out a low chuckle that didn’t quite meet her eyes. On closer inspection she could see that they were a deep shade of brown. “Truth be told I overheard you talking to your friend. I knew you didn’t really want to talk to me. Which is fine! Don’t get me wrong! But you were clearly not okay with it and I should have been more straight with you…” At that she let out a loud laugh. “Ha! That pun was totally by accident! I wasn’t thinking about that one since you left! Hahaha!” When Satya didn’t let out a chuckle in return she let out a weak cough. “It’s funny because I’m gay.”

“I understand.”

“You just didn’t think it was funny. Got it. I think my mouth has done enough damage for one night.”

In truth she didn’t laugh because she felt as though she was about to die. Her breaths were shallow but stayed at a regular pace, making her head spin. Just in the nick of time they made it to the caravan to see McCree open the door.

“Right, lads, let's—” He was putting his hat on when he caught sight of her. The man stood there, still as a statue, and for a moment Satya thought he didn’t recognise her. But then he suddenly launched himself forward. “No fucking way!” he yelled as he ploughed into her, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. Her legs were wrapped around his middle as they both turned, screaming along with him. “Holy fucking shit! I don’t fucking believe this!”

“Surprise!” she said once her feet were back on the ground. Her arms were in the air, a leg up. “So I take it you’re happy to see me?”

“How— when—” he looked around, totally bewildered until he saw Hanzo and Ana hop out of the caravan and were giving him knowing smiles. Everyone followed suit with the same smug look. “Y’all been playin’ me. Ya bunch of shits. Ya bunch of beautiful little shits.”

Hanzo approached him. “I promised you that all of your friends and family would be here to watch you perform. I keep my promises.”

“Aw babe,” he said, running a hand underneath his nose before pulling him in. “Bless. I don’t deserve ya.”

“You deserve a lot more than you think.”

Before Satya could even think of what to say next there was a loud cheer from the crowd. A screechy echo caused by a mic being turned on rang across the field, and then a voice. “ _Hola_ everyone!” came a heavily accented voice over the speakers behind them, causing her to wince in pain. “Are you ready for some music?” The woman speaking laughed when the crowd roared in reply. “Come on, I know you can do better. I said _are you ready for some music_?!”

“That’s your cue, big fella,” Fareeha said, sticking a thumb to the stage.

“Alright, alright,” he said, letting Hanzo out of their quick little embrace. The two went towards the side of the stage. As the others began to make their way to where the crowd was, Angela snuck up behind Fareehra and shrieked.

“Oh my golly!” she shrilled, reaching out to her to bring her in for a tight embrace around the neck. “You’ve grown so much!”

“It’s lovely to see you too, Miss Ziegler,” Fareeha managed to choke out. “I tried to come as fast as I could. My bike broke down and I didn’t have enough money to call a cab. I tried ringing your phone but the signal out here is horrible. I managed to fix it up and I'm pretty confident it'll get me back.”

As they walked she was enveloped by attention – showering her with greetings and introductions. Save for Hanzo, she noticed. Satya hung by the back of the group, turning to see that his eyes were glued onto the stage as McCree disappeared behind some curtains. His hands clasped together by his mouth as he anxiously waited for Jesse to start playing. The woman who had introduced him was coming down the steps. She was a small woman with one side of her head completely shaved off. She was dressed in various colours such as pinks, purples, and blacks. She watched her place a hand on his shoulder. “He’s going to be great,” Satya heard her say, sticking a thumb in the air.

“I know he will,” was his reply.

 

xXx

 

An hour and a half later Jesse was down from the mic, leaving the crowd ecstatic. The field was now buzzing with electricity in the air from the wonderful performance from the man. Just before McCree left the stage Lúcio Correia dos Santos came on to congratulate him on a job well done.

“That was unreal, man,” he told him, pounding his back with a hand. “Listen, I hope something big comes out of this for you.”

Jesse took off his hat, bashful at his words. “Thank ya kindly for the opportunity.”

“Don’t sweat it, man. Don’t sweat it.”

The sweet gesture was over with a quick passing of the gear and a wave to the crowd. Jesse went off behind the curtains, prompting Hanzo to run off from the group to see him. Satya turned to Genji when his brother raced off. He was standing by her side in a slight daze, using her shoulder as a pole to rest on. His slicked back hair now frizzled upwards and his tie slightly charred.

“Aren’t you going to go with him?” she had asked.

“Listen, Satya,” he began, shaking his head. “I chased a crazy Australian with fireworks for fifty minutes straight. I can’t move my legs. I’ll congratulate him in the car.”

In that moment she couldn’t blame him. Satya, just like everyone, hooped and hollered and showed their support during every single second. Unfortunately that left her drained even before the main event – which was equally impressive, much to her surprise. His music was surprisingly more soothing than McCree’s. The musician used softer technology-based instruments rather than a coarse guitar. She even left Genji by a fence so she could join in on Amélie’s little dance group, which comprised of the Oxton’s and Fareeha.

Up until that point the two haven’t spoken to each other, really, but during one of the songs she shuffled towards her. “I didn’t know you could dance!” she roared over the crowd.

“I used to take lessons when I was younger,” she said.

“Well I can’t dance to save my life. Do you mind teaching me?”

Despite every inch of her mind telling her not to, Satya found herself nodding. When the next song began – this one much faster and lower. Once it started she took a step forward and bowed to her partner. “Just follow my lead,” she said, her gaze remained locked on hers. In reply she shone that smile. Satya placed a hand behind her back, edging her to put her hand on her shoulder. Together they danced to the beat, stumbling and fumbling a little until Fareeha synced up with the movements. As the song progressed she felt herself relax, a small smile forming on her lips. _She’s good._

When the song finished Satya stood back to give Fareeha an applause, to which she curtseyed. This earned a playful howl from Genji, immediately putting tension back into her body. For the rest of the night she tried to keep things more respectful and more inclusive.

Example; she also danced with Angela and Jack. After the dance she shot Genji a look, who was still leaning against the fence out of pure exhaustion. As if to say _See? Not a big deal, perv._

Though it was a blatant lie. She didn’t dance as intimately with either partner as she did with Fareeha.

A few hours later they were all filing out of the field. Every bone and muscle in Satya’s body ached from all of her efforts. For the rest of the night she had mostly stayed away from Fareeha. Not because she disliked being in her company, but because she simply had no idea what to say to her. She had no idea how to formulate her thoughts into something coherent.

So instead of saying gibberish, she said nothing at all.

As they made their way back to the car she caught sight of Hanzo and McCree, who were walking arm and arm together to the car. Genji tailed behind them, hands in pockets. He looked as though he’d drop in any moment.

“I want to go over to thank them for the night, but I don’t want to bother them,” Angela had said beside her.

“Leave them,” she insisted. “We’ll call them in the morning.”

The return home would only feature herself, Angela, and Hana. Lena and Emily decided they’d spend the night over in Amélie’s apartment. As she was the only one who hadn’t drunk during the event she crawled into the front seat of the Beetle once more, watching with tired limbs as the cars around them started to leave.

“I can’t feel my body,” Angela groaned.

“At least you don’t have to drive,” Satya said, turning her keys in the ignition.

“True. But unlike some people I’ll actually stay awake to keep you company.” Her jab was directed to Hana who, the second she got inside the car and put on her seat belt, fell fast asleep with her head resting on the window.

“I appreciate that,” she said.

As the car jerked forward, Angela flicked on the radio. A song featuring a heavy guitar opening filled in the silence as they went down the path and onto the road. The singer’s scratchy voice began to tell a tale of a character refusing to wait for his lover, telling them that their relationship was over and that he must move on. The doctor bopped her head to the beat of the drum, sending her blond curls bouncing. “Aw yeah,” she drawled. “Sex, drugs, and rock ‘n’ roll!”

“Angela, you’ve never taken any illegal substances, you have the sexual urges of a stone, and this is grunge not rock.”

She carried on nodding, now bringing her hands up and gesturing as though she were the one playing the drums. Though she never liked to admit it, the doctor had always been a light-weight. One drink would have her dancing embarrassingly across the room, normally dragging Genji along (mainly because he was the same). “ _Shhhh._  Just let me have a good time.”

Just as Satya was just about to turn she caught sight of a motorcycle rolling beside them. The moment she saw those tacky jeans and those arms she instantly recognised who it was despite the helmet obscuring her face. Fareeha  turned to face her then gave her a two finger salute. She didn’t have to see it to know her gorgeous smile was there.

She watched helplessly as the young woman raced off down the road, her figure disappearing into the darkness

“I hope she visits more often,” Angela commented. “I really enjoyed seeing her.”

Satya couldn’t help but find herself agreeing.

And with that realization she grabbed the gear stick and moved it to the side sharply. Without warning she pressed her foot on the peddle, flinging them forward. A surprised yelp escaped Angela’s lips as the force caused her to slam into the back of her chair. That seemed to sober her up. Even Hana was jolted awake by the sudden change of speed.

“What are you doing?!” the doctor bawled over the engine, clinging for dear life onto the armrest.

“I’m doing something I should have done sooner,” she replied, pushing her foot down further until she could feel the floor beneath her shoe.

Behind them, Hana howled. Her arms were in the air as though she were riding a roller-coaster. “Woooo-hooo! Vaswani has gone wild!”

In no time at all Fareeha’s motorcycle came back into her sights. She pressed a palm onto the wheel, allowing the Little Love Bug to screech at her while she overtook her. _Hopefully she’ll get the message_ , she thought as she began to slow the car down to a halt on the side of the road. She got out of the car, not even bothering to close the door. Just as she had wished she could see Fareeha pulling in just behind them. She ran forward, grappling onto the end of her skirts as Fareehra swung a leg over and planted her feet on the ground. She shook her head once her helmet was off, letting out a deep breath when Satya came over.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, eyebrows raised and head tilted. “You were driving like you were being chased by the Devil.”

Satya stood before her, panting deeply. _Think about the circle. Just keep thinking about the circle, keep breathing, and talk to her._

“I really like you,” she revealed, letting go of her skirt. “I really, really like you. And I hope that I didn’t give the impression that talking to you back at the station was some sort of dare or that I was forced into doing so. I wasn’t.” She put a hand on her arm, trying to give herself some sort of comfort before she ran out of courage. She could practically feel Angela and Hana press themselves onto the windows to try and fathom out what was going on. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m pretty shy. I was Angela’s neighbour for two years before ever saying hello to her. I— I get easily scared over stuff like this. Hana was only giving me a friendly push…” She began to drift off. She was running out of stuff to say. “Uh, so, yeah. I want you to know that I’d appreciate it if the next time you’re in the country maybe we could… meet?”

Fareeha stood in surprise at her for a couple of moments. Then, she stepped forward. “Could I have your phone?”

Later, Satya was back in the car having waved goodbye to Fareeha as she slipped back into the dark of night on top of her bike. Hana and Angela stared at her, eyes wide with anticipation.

“Well?” Angela asked.

She held up her phone, showing them a new contact that had been added on the screen.

This sent Hana screaming, banging her hands on her seat. “You got her number? After all that you actually got her number? Satya, you’re a rockstar!”

She smiled, looking down at the phone in her hands. In that moment, she certainly felt like one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Staring:  
> Satay as the Repressed Nerd  
> Hana as the Ultimate Wingman  
> Angela as the Voice of Reason  
> Lena as the Adorkable Stud  
> Emily as the Manic Pixie Dream Girl  
> Amélie as the Straight Man  
> Zarya and Mei as the Cute Couple  
> Ana as the Eagle Mom  
> Genji as the Best Pal  
> Reinhardt and Mako as the Big Bodyguard Babes  
> McCree as the Struggling Artist  
> Hanzo as the #1 Fan  
> Gabriel as the Sleepy Goth Father  
> Jack as the Bear Dad  
> Sombra as the Hypegirl  
> Jamison as That Australian with the Fireworks  
> Lúcio as the Main Event
> 
> And introducing:  
> Fareeha as Herself
> 
>  
> 
> Hey everybody! I was inspired to write this upon seeing a beautiful piece of Sympharah fanart that depicted them in possibly my favourite episode of Steven Universe, "Last One of of Beach City". I was also inspired by four great songs; "Won't Wait Around" by Primitive Hearts, "Shut Up Kiss Me" by Angel Olsen, "Crimson and Clover" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, "About A Girl" by Nirvana, and "Greek Tragedy" by the Wombats. This was ridiculously fun to write, and hopefully it was an enjoyable read! :P If you have any questions or comments drop it here or over to my Tumblr; http://thetallirishflower.tumblr.com/


End file.
